The (Probably) United States of America
by Melza-chan
Summary: Ever wondered how the Civil War worked considering there is only one Alfred? It was because America wasn't the only one personified of course! All his so called 'united', states are also personified! And we follow their crazy lives where there are disputes and rivalry, but they are one, big, family! (bad summary: story should be better) (Rated T for swearing and a bit of violence)
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Melza-chan here! This part is an author note so you can skip it to the story if you like. Anyways this is my first fan fiction ever! YAY! (No one claps) Oh well, I wasn't expecting much anyways. These are the stories of the uh… 'Wonderful' states of America!**

**America: Hey c'mon my states are awesome because I'm the hero!**

**Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Well the states **_**are**_** amazing! (States: Thank you!) So as I said before, this is my first fan fiction and this idea was in my head for ages since I watched Hetalia (actually my friend kind of thought of it so I give credit to her as well), but the other author's of other fanfics inspired me to actually write/type it down! So I also give credit to the other wonderful writers/authors that made stories that can give sparks of inspiration into people's minds. These may be one- shots –ish (is that even a word?), but I still am not sure. :P**

**I know there is a lot other States fan fiction and I read some, and if some of my characters becomes slightly similar, that is just coincidence and I DID NOT COPY IT! I would never do that, so yeah, if that happens it's just coincidence and wasn't done purposely. So please don't kill me! X(**

**Also I may have spelling and grammatical mistakes which I would try to correct, and I would try to update often. I have schoolwork so I said I would **_**try, **_**but summer is coming up guys!**

**Also these are about **_**our**_** states (well unless you live in a different country), so if you have any suggestions of what states to write about in my stories, PM me or review! Yes, I would love reviews, comments, constructive criticism, and so on and so forth. Just don't attack me with curse words or something, okay? And if you don't like these stories with OCs and stuff, don't read it in the first place!**

**I hope this story would satisfy your fan fiction hungry brains!**

**From Melza-chan**

**Disclaimer: Melza-chan does not own Hetalia and owns only her OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1

America wasn't sure which was worse; going into WW III with all the other countries for a month, or having a meeting _every three_ month or so with his fifty states. He sighed and ate his burger as he watched helplessly as the personifications fought trying to offend or hurt the other as much as they can.

Like a world conference, it was major chaos and destruction, people screaming here and there, states running around like little kids, some of them having heated but stupid arguments, one state sleeping unaware of what's happening, and you can name it all. Basically, the states were doing everything, all exceptfor an organized, proper 'United' States meeting.

It actually started normally, and they all thought that very unusually and rarely, the meeting would end normally. Everybody hoped it would. Everyone stated their opinions and problems in order from Alabama, the state that comes first alphabetically, to Wyoming. Well, the problem was, they never got to Wyoming. It all started when Wisconsin, the second last state alphabetically, was talking about her problems about cheese and all the other things that some states could just care less. Most of the states were annoyed; they had to live through a four hour meeting where forty-nine others talked about things they didn't understand or didn't give a shoe ((yeah you know which word I was going to say)) to it. The meeting was almost done, but of course people are impatient.

Suddenly, Washington, the Evergreen State, stood up from her chair tired of all the rubbish everyone was talking about.

"You know what?" the state suddenly exclaimed, loud enough to get everyone's attention. "I'm all tired of this bull crap you all talk about! I don't have any time for this! Fuck this! No one gives a shit for all your stuff, _idiotic cheese head_!" Washington yelled at the Badger State (aka Wisconsin), who tried to continue her speech, trying to ignore the grumpy state's sudden outburst.

"Well, shut up 'cause no one cares about you, _shitty apple moron_!" Wisconsin shouted back not able to contain herself anymore.

"Now, now ladies, calm down. Also watch your language Wash. There are some kids here." Oregon a calm blond state said while looking towards Hawaii and Alaska who had their ears covered by California. Hawaii opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Washington.

"Shut up brother, it's none of your God damned business. I say what I want to. And don't call me Wash." Washington replies.

"Yeah this is our problem, you _beaver crazy asshole_!" Wisconsin adds.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to say that to brother, cheese head!" After saying that, Washington launched herself towards Wisconsin, and became a ferocious fist fight. Also, hearing the insult about her owner, Beth the beaver jumped onto the two female states, joining the fight. Seeing this major distraction, some states took advantage of this and started to do whatever they wanted to do. Tennessee and Kentucky started singing and playing country music, Florida and California started arguing about who was more popular as in attractions ((theme parks, places to visit etc.)), Nevada, Arizona, and New Mexico were gambling by the corner, Wyoming and Texas was doing a one-on-one shootout ((pretty weird if you tell me; there's only one person so why call it a shootout?)) ((reader: STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!)), Montana was bugging Idaho who was eating a potato at that moment, and Michigan, talking about his cars to Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio, who all were forced to listen to him. There also were the Dakotas having a conversation about their past, minus the touchy stuff, with the Virginias, and Carolinas. Georgia and Hawaii was talking about which fruit was better, a peach or a pineapple, while a purple- eyed state, Alaska, stood next to Hawaii like a protective sister. New Jersey and New York were listening to rap music and playing games on their phones. And everyone else was doing something that some people cannot understand at first glance, plainly running around for no reason, or should not explain and go into detail *cough Colorado cough dealing drug cough*. And _one_ of the older states was getting irritated. _Very _irritated.

* * *

Delaware, a blond boy around 17, with blue eyes like America's, was shaking with fury and irritation. "Why can't my siblings take anything seriously?" Delaware muttered. Some of the states were actually breaking stuff because of their fighting. No one should be breaking or violating Washington D.C.'s stuff! They were just all on his nerves. Some states were eating food not caring of what was happening around them. Iowa was eating corn, Indiana was eating popcorn, Illinois was eating a Chicago style pizza, and Pennsylvania was eating his famous Philly cheese steak. Everyone was still bickering, some of them started throwing things, causing a block of cheese to whizz pass his head. Now that was it. It was their last straw. No more stopping. No more hesitation.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Delaware yelled the loudest he can and the whole room fell silent. 48 and few other pairs of eyes rested on him. States stopped eating and listened. The only sound they could hear was Missouri's soft snores coming from the back of the room. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS CHILDISH NONESENSE!" Delaware paused for a moment.

'We all are.' Maine huffed quietly so only several people including her brother, Massachusetts, and Delaware could hear. Delaware gave her a threatening glare and continued.

"AS I WAS SAYING, YOU GUYS ARE TOO IMMATURE TO HANDLE ANYTHING! I AM FED UP WITH ALL OF YOUR SHITTY ATTITUDES! WHAT IS SO HARD TO JUST LISTEN TO WHAT YOUR SIBLINGS ARE SAYING AND WAIT PATIENTLY FOR YOUR TURN!? WHAT KIND OF EFFORT DO YOU NEED TO NOT START A FUCKING FIGHT!? WHY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE SOME DAMN PEACE!?" And with that Delaware stood up and headed for the exit only turning back to say, "Oh all off you have to pay for the damage you caused. To Washington D.C., though, not me." And he glared at the people who were fighting; Texas, Wyoming, Washington, Wisconsin, Oregon (well technically his beaver), California, Florida, and a few others, and then left.  
There was an awkward silence through the room. America seeing his chance broke the ripple of quietness.

"Well, dudes and dudettes I think we'll end the meeting for today! So see you in three month guys!" America hollered and all the states (and a few territories plus a capital) stood up from their chairs and walked toward the exit. Connecticut was pissed off by Delaware's speech and grumbled, "He thinks he's the eldest and can tell us anything he wants us to do since he was the 'first one to ratify the Constitution'. Big deal." Rhode Island was a small but old state and was wondering about her past while listening to her 'big brother' Connecticut complaining. Arkansas was saying something like going to the spa. The states that were singing, hummed and went out the door, and Washington D.C. were talking to the states about the fees and cost of the damage.

Everyone left the meeting room one by one leaving one state sitting or more correctly sleeping, in the quiet and deserted meeting room. No one bothered to wake him up, since they were too busy trying to get out of this boring place. Then the state stirred, and woke up blinking sleepily.

"I wonder when the meeting's going to start…" he mumbled softly, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

** There was supposed to be another ending to this but I just stuck to the Missouri one. So how did you guys like it? Was America kind of OOC? It was just about what I thought the meetings may be like. And sorry if I didn't include your state or some other state. And sorry for not putting descriptions of the states, and their appearances are up to your imagination so far. And sorry, the descriptions would come up in future chapters. Sorry, for me rambling something I don't know. To people who live in Washington and Wisconsin: I DO NOT THINK YOU GUYS LIKE WHAT EVER THEY SAID SO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED! IT WAS FOR HUMOR! IF YOU CALL THAT HUMOR! (Turns off caps lock) Also, what state/states should I write about next? I kind of have an idea… And ok. I'll shut up for now. So review, fav, Etc!**


	2. Alaska

**((Note)):  
I am extremely sorry for the late update! Yeah please kill me, burn me, cook me, feed me to the sharks, do anything! But I'm sorry! My life was pretty hectic; teacher bombarding us with tests, a huge presentation due, someone we know passing away, and whole lot of other stuff. And I still have a WEEK of school left! WHY!? Anyways this should be a bit funny, a bit of introduction of characters, and a bit... beautiful, in my opinion. Maybe a bit too fast paced? And I made it longer than usual. Anyways thanks for reading this fanfic! It isn't really good! But anyways thanks for the reviews and tips and feedback! It helps me a lot! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Melza-chan does not own Hetalia, an Alaskan malamute, or Frozen, the Disney movie. Only her OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sun rose from the Alaskan horizon, slowly and slowly spreading the peace with the light. The scenery was breathtaking, with the honey colored sunshine was resting upon the trees, and the colors were also on the peaks of mountains. Down by mountains, there was a teenage looking girl alone in front of a house absorbing nature`s beauty. She was the personification of Alaska, also known as Lilia Jones. The 49th state to join the States. The former Russian territory.

Alaska could feel that the worst cold seasons were already over, for it was already June. She walked toward her dogs that were playing outside by her front yard and whistled sharply. The five dogs stopped fooling around and came towards their owner. Their faces were cheerful and bright with playfulness twinkling in their eyes. Alaska got a bag out which contained fresh salmon pieces and plopped the fish in front of the five Alaskan malamutes, which ate vigorously and finished it in five seconds. The state crouched down and petted each one; Ancho, Fairiba, June, Sitka, and Ketchi. If someone was to look at her face at that moment, you could tell she simply loved her dogs as she stroked those fluffy balls of fur adoringly.

After the petting session, Alaska stood up and headed back to her house. The canines followed their tall owner obediently, their tails wagging from side to side. The soft snow crunched as the state's feet hit the ground in steady rhythm. Alaska stepped into her mansion, brushing off some of the snow that had gotten on her brown large coat. She took her hood off revealing her platinum blond hair tied in a bun. Alaska walked into her kitchen, her black boots thumping loudly onto the wood floor. She got cocoa powder from her cabinet, poured it in a mug filled with hot water and made herself some hot chocolate with marshmallows. Alaska drank from her mug that had a picture of the big dipper as she sat down on her wooden chair. As she drank her sweet drink, her mind drifted elsewhere to random thoughts that popped up in her mind.

_Such a nice day off_, she thought, _so peaceful and quiet_. _Thank goodness I don`t need to do those paper works today. And last week's meeting was chaotic as always. I'm glad I finished my paper works about that. I already finished my chores today. So, just sit back and relax._

The states purple eyes scanned the already cleaned room, and took another sip of her drink. She twirled a loose strand of hair and stared at it.

_Hmm... I think I do look a bit like Russia. Last time when I met another country, well, I actually bumped into him but, what was his name, the short boy with aqua blue eyes, and the one wearing that maroon military uniform… Latvia? Well didn`t he say something like 'Sorry, I didn`t see you there Mister Russia!' and ran off. That was strange. Do I look that intimidating? Was my nose that big? Did I really look like him? Was it because I tied my hair like that? Well even if I did inherit Russia's looks, I at least don`t have a freaky sister... Well some of them are weird, but not as creepy as Belarus. I think._

Alaska looked around her house once more looking at family pictures, the fireplace without no fire, animal skin hides, and her pickax.

_Why do I suddenly want ice cream? Oh well. Still, it is such a peaceful day-  
_

BAM! The state was surprised by the sudden sound of the door being slammed open and dropped her mug onto the floor, spilling her hot chocolate. She cursed loudly when she saw the remnants of the shattered mug on the floor.

"I just cleaned this place" Alaska muttered and went over to the door pickax in one hand to see who had interrupted her rare time of peace.

"ALASKA!" a blond state rushed toward Alaska to hug her, not caring that this tall personification was holding a weapon. Alaska groaned seeing it was only her 'big sister' Florida. Florida, Samantha Jones, Sammy, the Disney obsessed, energetic, a bit tanned girl, with blue eyes, and blond hair which she held in a ponytail. The tips of her hair were dyed orange, supposedly there to remind everyone about her oranges. She wore a t-shirt and mini skirt under her fashionable pink coat she had on. In Alaska's opinion, Florida was annoying as hell.

But behind Florida, there was another girl. She was shorter and looked younger than the other two states, and had black long hair up to her back with a hibiscus flower tucked into it. She had coffee brown eyes, a bit of darker skin, a wide cheery smile, and an aura that told that she liked and welcomed visitors. She wore a yellow vest with an ocean blue long sleeve, and long green dress under it. Lilo Jones. Hawaii. Alaska`s only little sister. Possibly the only person in her family she can bear being with for a long time. Just knowing that Lilo was there made Lilia want to smile and hug her. But not know. First she got some interrogation to do.

"So what brings you guys here?" Alaska asks Florida without smiling, after she stopped hugging her.  
The Sunshine state replied while grinning.

"Well Aloha here wants to ask you a favor..." She looked towards Hawaii who blushed shyly. But she seemed to have gathered her courage and shouted.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Alaska was first surprised by how loud Hawaii was capable of speaking. Then she was confused. She gave a puzzled look to Hawaii.

"What magic? I am not England or Norway you know."

"Don`t play dumb with me! Your powers, Alaska, your powers! How come you never told me about it?"  
Alaska still did not get what was happening and glanced towards Florida thinking that she had to do something with it.

"So, Sammy, what is my Hawaii talking about? Tell. Me. Now." Alaska said in a deadly tone, putting force in those last three words. She gave a threatening glare to her sister and held the pickax (which she was still holding) more tightly.

"Umm… Well… I told Lilo that you`re like that princess from that Disney movie from last year…"  
Alaska furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a second.

"Frozen?" the arctic state questioned.

"Yeah! That one! You know! Elsa!" Florida spoke enthusiastically. "Then Hawaii asked if you really can do magic like her. And I couldn't say no to her adorableness so I said yes. But it's okay. All Hawaii wants you to do is to do the snow magic thing! I know you can do it, right?"

Alaska mentally face palmed when she heard about her sister's stupidity, and how gullible Hawaii was. _And they came here, to Alaska to just see my so called 'magical' powers?_

"Yeah Lilia, please? You can right?" Hawaii pleaded with puppy eyes so nobody will be able to say no to her.

Alaska hesitated, thinking of what to say to the Aloha state.

_No, I am not stupid, just tell Hawaii the truth, _Alaska thought. _Wait maybe I won`t need to say no…  
_  
Alaska put her gloved hands on top of Hawaii`s and smiled the best she could.

"Sure I can. Do you want to see?"

Hawaii nodded and the tall personification walked out the door and said, "Then follow me."

* * *

Alaska drove her Jeep up the mountain with Florida and Hawaii seated in the back. Those two states had no idea where they were going, and wasn't sure if Alaska really came up the mountains to show them her 'powers' or to abandon them in the wilderness and let them starve. You never knew what Russia`s former territory would ever do to you, so they had to keep cautious. On the other hand, Alaska was not intending to leave them in the mountains, at least not Hawaii. As of Florida, the arctic state was starting to think it might be a good idea to let her learn her lesson a day or two. Make her learn how to survive without warm weather and Disney. Alaska drove up towards the top, making the temperature drop few degrees. There was more snow there, the ground white and fluffy. Alaska stopped her Jeep and got out. So did the two others.

"Here we are."

They were out in a clearing, and the ground was flat, and not steep like the ride have been. From there, you were able to look and see the scenery of Alaska, and the small villages and houses below, as well as other mountains that stood taller than ever before. Those mountains almost looked magical; they were almost aligned liked the mountains that was in the movie, and it was snowing just perfectly, the whiteness spread across just right. It was June but since Alaska was Alaska, and the weather was the weather, so it was snowing, and all of that enchanted the whole place, making it simply beautiful. Florida started fangirling and started taking pictures squeaking out,

"It's totally like the movie!"

Hawaii was amazed at the sight, but gave the purple eyed state a confused look and asked, "What does this have to do with your magic?"

"This is my magic Lilo. Everything here is." Alaska replied. "You see Hawaii. You don't need to be able to make snow appear out of nowhere and be able to make talking snowmen. As long as you are able to make that smile appear, everything is a miracle."  
After the state said this, Hawaii burst out laughing tears rolling down her cheeks.

"T-that wa-was the m-most ch-cheesiest thing I've e-ever heard Lilia!"

Alaska frowned at this remark. After Hawaii calmed down she said,

"I knew you couldn't do any magic. I just played along with Florida!"

With that Alaska smiled. She couldn't keep on frowning with her. _Hawaii looks so cute when she laughed,_ she thought.

"But Alaska, your mountains are so cool! Mine are volcanoes so the mountains aren't like this. Its usually black with ashes."

Alaska grinned and said, "Well if we climb your mountains wouldn't it make us melt? We won't be Frozen for long, will we?"

"Oh no silly. It wouldn't at all. I know, we could go see the insides of the volcanoes and see if we would melt there!"

"We should really work on our jokes."

With that the two states laughed as it echoed through the mountains.

~Le Time Skip~

After they came back to Alaska's house, Florida and Hawaii decided to stay there for the night since figures out, they didn't book a room at a nearby hotel. So they were going to stay in the guest rooms.  
Hawaii was sleeping on Alaska's shoulder exhausted after watching movies and making pineapple tart and singing the song 'Let it Go' a multiple times with Florida, clearly making Alaska annoyed since the damn song was now stuck in her head. She also made Alaska dress up as Elsa with the costume Florida brought, and took pictures with her.

The little states eyes closed after all the 'fun' she had, and slept soundly leaning onto Alaska who was sitting on the sofa. Alaska sighed and watched Hawaii sleep. Hawaii's breathes came in and out slowly like a little puppy curled up in their bed. She was smiling, probably having a good dream. Everything seemed peaceful, like this morning. Not wanting to wake her little sister up, Alaska slowly and quietly picked up Hawaii and carried to one of the guest rooms. She tucked the Aloha state in bed, and kissed her forehead and left.  
Alaska sat down on the sofa. She sat there in silence for few minutes then felt another person sit next to her.

"So… You had a great day right?" Florida spoke.

Alaska did not reply but she admits it to herself that she did indeed have a good time.

"Next time we come, you be the reindeer. Or be the snowman. We'll have loads of fun!"

Alaska narrowed her eyes thinking how her sister can suggest weird things.

"No."

"Come on! For Hawaii!"

"No."

"Why?" The sunshine state whined.

"No. Just no."

"Wow. Thanks a lot. You're a woman of many words." Florida mumbled. "Then if you won't, I'll keep on singing that song."

"You won't dare."

Florida breathed in deeply and started singing.

"Let it go~. Let it go~. Can't hold it back anymo-"

But Florida's singing stopped abruptly, as the state ducked to avoid the pickax from hitting her head.

* * *

**Review~? :)**


End file.
